


Study Your Butt Off With Ms. Kawakami

by DraceDomino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Light blackmail, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Ren's been failing Kawakami's class, and she has no reason to believe that he isn't going to live up to the expectations of a trouble making delinquent. Fortunately, there's a way Ren can win over his teacher...if he's willing to open his mouth - and his ass - so she can get some much-needed stress relief.





	Study Your Butt Off With Ms. Kawakami

Study Your Butt Off With Ms. Kawakami  
-by Drace Domino

“I’m very disappointed in you, Ren.” Kawakami lifted a slow, steady brow as she spoke, her hands folding together at the edge of her desk. Sadayo’s office was the sort of mess that a moonlighting maid should have been ashamed of, but it was hardly the only shame that she seemed immune to. With a stern expression on her normally kind and gentle face, Kawakami took a slow, deep breath, and gestured once more to the papers she had tossed towards hew newest student. “You really think these grades are acceptable?”

“I’m sorry, Kawakami-sensei.” Ren gave a tiny bow of his head, doing his best to stay humble before his teacher. Of all the educators at Shujin she always seemed like the kindest-hearted, and if he couldn’t win her over that didn’t bode particularly well for the rest of his year. Still, between adjusting to a new school and the recent formation of the Phantom Thieves...it was difficult to keep up on his studies, to say the very least. “I’ll try to do better. I’m just having a hard time in a new school with so many new people.”

Kawakami, with that critical brow lifted and her arms folding across her surprisingly ample chest, seemed disinclined to believe him. Her nose twitched from side to side as she slowly started to stand, drawing herself to her full height and gazing down at the young man sitting in his chair. Dressed in her typical long-sleeved shirt and a sensible skirt, Kawakami nonetheless had the sort of figure that drew the eyes of plenty of Shujin’s students, even if she was a bit old for them. Ren himself had difficulty in the moment looking up from her hips to his teacher’s face, even knowing that he had landed himself in hot water. His attention wasn’t truly claimed until Kawakami began to speak once more, along with a slow, methodical pace around the edge of her desk.

“I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, Ren. I know it’s not always easy for a juvenile delinquent to make a new start, but...everything I’ve seen so far tells me that all the rumors about you are spot on.” She continued to pace around her squirming student, all the way towards the door to her office. There, she dropped a hand atop the knob and pressed the latch to lock it, allowing the click to fill the air before casting her eyes back towards the troublemaker. “I need to know that you’re dedicated to learning. That even if you fail your tests...that you’re willing to make up for it. You need to understand the responsibility and the expectations that are on you.”

“I...I understand, Kawakami-sensei.” Ren fidgeted, and he gave a clearly nervous swallow. Everything from his teacher’s body language to the way she locked the door was enough to make him worried - worried that he was in for the verbal bruising of his life. Maybe she was even planning on calling Sojiro to tell him about the issues, and she didn’t want the call to be interrupted! With goosebumps under his sleeves Ren once more did his best to appeal, looking at the older woman with a pleading, helpless look behind his glasses. “Please, just one more chance? I swear, I’ll improve.”

It was a promise he didn’t genuinely know if he could keep, but...he’d try. The Phantom Thieves were only now starting to pick up steam, and his schedule was already more packed than he could handle. Everything in Ren’s life was a day to day affair lately - always trying to get a bit further in a palace, always trying to befriend the cute shogi player a little more, always trying to tread water in his studies. Kawakami, meanwhile, levelled her gaze upon him as she slowly swaggered over, soon standing right beside his chair. Without a word she let her hand drop to slide her fingers underneath the young man’s chin, and despite the clear violation of the student contact rule, forced him to gaze up at her. Past the sculpt of her sweater-clad breasts, all the way into a pair of eyes that regarded him with an almost heartbreaking disappointment.

“I’ll give you a pass, this time.” She finally spoke, and in a slow, methodical fashion angled his chin right back down, forcing him to level his gaze upon her lap. “But only if you take care of something for me.”

Ren didn’t realize just what Kawakami was referring to until the older woman shifted her gait, and allowed at long last the shape bulging against her skirt to be revealed. It was undeniable that there was something underneath that thin material, something that Kawakami must have kept well-tucked and hidden all day, every day. From the close inspection Ren was left swallowing nervously as his eyes took all of it in - the outline against Kawakami’s skirt suggested it was enormous, easily better than his own, and clearly demanding of attention.

It was bold of Kawakami to offer such a thing after the fall of Kamoshida, and yet...Ren couldn’t say that her confidence was misplaced. At the end of the day, he needed a bit of relief in his schedule - and he needed a teacher that would let him skate by a single course by doing a dirty favor or two. Not to mention the fact that he would’ve been lying if he said that he never had an impure thought about the young-looking teacher, as most boys at Shujin had. The fact that she was packing some behemoth under her skirt was certainly a surprise, but...he could roll with it. For the Phantom Thieves!

“I...understand, Kawakami-sensei.” Ren finally nodded, and with a slow stretch forward with both of his hands claimed the very bottom edges of his teacher’s skirt. “I’d be happy to help. I want to show you how serious I am about trying to get better.”

Humility. Respect. An eagerness to please. Those were the hallmarks of a good student, after all! Surely, no true delinquent would be so swiftly willing to bring his teacher comfort! As Ren lifted Kawakami’s skirt, the older woman gave a slow, pleased smile and even afforded a hand to slip down into the back of Ren’s hair. Her fingers moved deftly through the almost helplessly shaggy black locks, appreciating the softness in the seconds before her skirt was pulled up. She was pleased at just how readily Ren agreed to her terms, and soon the young man would see the extent of her pleasure.

At a certain point, his trembling hands weren’t lifting Kawakami’s skirt as much as her cock was. While the fabric slipped up her member began to stand straight out, as Kawakami had ditched her panties special for that after class meeting. Soon her member fell into view and practically loomed before her student’s face, offering him a thick, robust length that demanded the attention that was promised. A bead of precum glistened at a soft, pink tip and a heavy pair of balls hung underneath, letting Ren know that she was every bit as equipped as she would need to be in order to enjoy this student contact violation. Her fingers continued to smooth through his hair as she pulled his head closer, swinging her hips just enough that the side of her meaty cock gently slapped against one of his cheeks.

“Good boy, Ren.” She purred, and her sleepy, half-lidded eyes were practically sparkling in delight. “You don’t know just how much I need this.”

A safe bet would be as much as he needed to pass her class, though even if that wasn’t the case, Ren would’ve parted his lips all the same. The young man looked up from underneath the top rim of his glasses as he leaned forward, letting his quivering, pink tongue stretch out to offer his teacher the first lick of her cock. A slow and tender motion was enough to smear her with a wet dot of pleasure, and Kawakami’s satisfied murmur continued as she rocked her hips steadily forward. With her skirt tented around the very base of her member, Ren was free to explore with his hands and mouth to his satisfaction - something he utilized by fondling his teacher’s sack, gently squeezing the middle of her shaft, and beginning to pepper her with tiny kisses up and down all while the throbbing thing pulsed and twitched. The attention he offered his teacher was small at first, partly due to his nervous inexperience in the moment, and partly because he was determined to do a fine job. This wouldn’t be much of a long term solution unless he could convince Kawakami his mouth was worth keeping around!

“It looks like you’re trying to improve your behavior, but I’ll need you to go a little further…” Kawakami’s voice sounded sweet and innocent, yet as she spoke her pushed the boy’s head towards the tip of her length, unsatisfied by the tiny pecks and nibbles of his lips. Soon her cock was sliding into Ren’s mouth and across his tongue whether he was ready or not, easing forward with a bump of her hips and a long, hungry shudder from the back of her throat. The inches steadily moved across the length of his tongue nearly to the point that she was forcing him to deepthroat her, yet she held back for the moment, unwilling to push him that far that fast. For now, Ren would need to learn how to handle his teacher’s cock in his mouth with gentle strokes back and forth, complete with her guidance offered in a surprisingly kind voice. “Wiggle your tongue back and forth while I move my hips. That’s it...now curl it just underneath the head…”

Ren continued to gaze up at his teacher, doing everything she told him do with an obedient look on his face. He swallowed a few mouthfuls of cock-flavored spit and squirmed gently in his seat, this time not from the unease of the situation but rather the arousal that was building up inside of him. Getting a few intimate moments with Kawakami-sensei in her office was something most boys in his class dreamed of, and even though this wasn’t quite what he had expected the result was undeniable. He was making his own bulge against his school slacks, and desperately wanted to peel one of his hands away from her shaft or her heavy, spit-slickened balls to fondle himself through the fabric. Still, Ren was determined to satisfy the older woman, to make her happy enough to look past his academic failings, and he wasn’t about to move without being instructed.

For the moment, Kawakami was more than happy to let him squirm. It made her smile to see the young man in that playful state of discomfort - the blush on his cheeks, the bulge in his pants, the desperate whimper from the back of his throat. She could’ve easily and gleefully just facefucked the young man to the point of release and then sent him home with cum in his belly and an erection tormenting him until he was able to take care of it, and truth be told, she considered it. Still...this was too fine an opportunity for her to enjoy the prettiest young man that had walked through her classroom door in some time, and she needed to test just how far he was willing to do to prove he was trying to change.

Kawakami allowed Ren to suck her for a few more minutes, doing what she could to control his motions with the tiny grasp at the back of his head. She held his hair tight and made sure he never went so fast that it threatened to push his teacher over the edge, and in the few instances that she felt the urge she simply popped her tip from his lips and made him worship her sack for a few seconds, tending to it in wide, hungry, long licks that left his cheeks slathered in spit. Finally, unable to trust herself from grasping Ren’s head and simply fucking his throat to the point of release, Kawakami took a step back and gestured for the young man to stand.

“Up.” She ordered simply, and swiftly turned to begin walking towards the front of her desk. As she moved she wiggled free of her skirt entirely, stepping out of it and allowing her spit-coated member to bob up and down with her pace. “Take off your clothes and get on the desk, Ren. You know what you need to do to make up for your grades.”

Ren, silent and with lips smeared with spit flavored with his teacher’s cock, nodded and did as he was told. Slowly he began to rise up from his chair, and his hands were already moving to his belt to get free of his slacks. The school uniform was stripped away bit by bit until the young man was naked before his teacher, showcasing every inch of his slightly feminine frame. A flat, smooth chest colored by the vibrant pink of a heavy blush, slender hips that his uniform usually hid, and a cock that was fully erect - yet only about half the size of his teacher’s. Kawakami looked the young man up and down with a smile as he followed through on her order to sit on the desk, drawing his lanky frame up to it and settling on his rump. By the time he finished Kawakami had fished a tiny bottle of lubricant from a hidden shelf in her desk specific for just these situations, and sauntered back to her student wearing only her tight-fitting, long sleeved shirt. With authority and presence the older woman moved to stand just at the edge of where Ren sat with thighs spread and his tender frame exposed, and she casually allowed her meaty, heavy, spit-coated cock to flop forward right on top of his. As Ren was left gasping and trembling underneath her attention, Kawakami simply dropped the bottle of lube into Ren’s hands, and gave him a simple order that was in his best interest to obey.

“Get me ready, Ren.” She smirked, and gently lifted a brow. “Use the whole bottle, because I won’t be going easy on you.”

“Y-Yes, Kawakami-sensei.” Ren’s voice was quivering as he nodded, and with trembling fingers unscrewed the top of the lube. Tipping the top of it to the base of Kawakami’s member, he offered it a long, slow squirt that coated the entire length in a glistening, clear nectar. A few more squirts right over the tip of her head exhausted what little was left in the bottle, and after setting it aside moved his hands down to rub every drop across Kawakami’s impressive length. The teacher merely smiled and gave a satisfied sigh as Ren started to work, moving those delicate fingers across her cock, helping to slicken it from base to tip all while he felt her pulse and twitch within his grasp. It was impossible to ignore the fact that Ren’s own length was just underneath Kawakami’s, collecting the lube that dripped from her sides, occasionally brushing against her from underneath. At a certain point, Ren even dared to let his hands move to encompass them both, slinking his thumbs underneath his cock and pressing it flush against Kawakami’s own, keeping them together in a wet, warm embrace.

The older woman lifted a brow at Ren’s boldness, and a tiny smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. She allowed him the privilege of grinding his cock against her own with the nectar coating them both, delighted in the knowledge that he was feeling her pulse through the weight of their dicks pressed together. Still, Ren would be sorely mistaken if he thought that lube would do his cock any good - so far as the teacher was considered, it wasn’t going anywhere other than flopping back and forth in place while she fucked him.

“That’s enough.” Kawakami finally spoke up, pulling back and allowing her member to smoothly slip between Ren’s slippery fingers. He was left holding his length all by itself, and gasped as the tip of his teacher’s cock slid straight down the center of his sack, lining up against his tight, virgin pucker. Kawakami purred and savored the moment - wrapping her hands around Ren’s ankles and lifting his legs up high, forcing him to lean back on his elbows with his well-lubed length flopping to his lap. The adorable teacher that was so fawned over by her students wore a devious smile as she started to push forward, and as she did Ren gave a sudden, audible groan while his ring was penetrated for the very first time.

Kawakami was far from cruel - she was quite fond of the pretty young man, after all - and didn’t push her cock forward more than he could handle. She let the inches of her rod squeeze inside gradually over the course of several sweet moments, always surprised at just how much more it seemed like Ren could handle. By the time she had pressed herself to the base of her cock Ren’s face was contorted to a wincing smile, strained by the weight of her member but still enjoying it nonetheless. With a slow grin spreading on her own face, Kawakami realized just what a little slut she had won - and she was determined to enjoy him.

The older woman guided Ren’s legs to wrap around her waist, which he did with his ankles hooking behind the small of her back. Once he was firmly in place the Shujin teacher could use her hands for other important tasks, namely wrapping one around his slickened member and using the other to tease the boy’s nipples. As she played with Ren’s parts the older woman’s hips continued to roll steadily back and forth, grinding her well-lubed member within his wonderfully tight pucker and savoring the sensation.

“See, Ren, this is the sort of dedication I expect from my students that can’t keep up on their grades.” Kawakami smirked, just as she gave Ren a particularly hard thrust that allowed her balls to clap against his rump. He offered a short, squeaking cry as she did so, and whimpered while she stayed hilted to let him feel the full force of her entire cock. “Maybe you’re not a lost cause after all.”

“T-Thank you, Kawakami-sensei, I’m...ahh…!” He twitched, and Kawakami could feel his cock pulse within her hand. “I’m happy that...that you see how serious I am about my studies!” With that in mind, Ren hooked his legs a little tighter around the older woman’s waist and stretched his hands forward, hooking them to her shoulders as the teacher began to thrust harder and harder. Ren had been given enough time to get used to her cock stuffing his ass by now, and the faster and harder that the older woman meant the easier and easier it got for him to handle. The strain soon faded and gave way to pleasure as he was greedily fucked by the older woman, his member shivering in her grasp and oozing a line of precum from the soaked, spasming tip. Kawakami didn’t see fit to jerk him while she fucked the young man - that would’ve been more than a delinquent deserved, after all! She simply held his cock within her grasp and slid her thumb to the underside of it, smoothing it back and forth and keeping a constant pressure on that quivering unit.

And all the while, she had her fun. Holding nothing back, Kawakami fucked her student by now with thundering rough thrusts, enough to make her desk creak each time she made impact and enough to make Ren unleash a torrent of squeals and gasps as he was rutted. His entire body was a convulsing, trembling little mass of teenage desire, and the teacher that was taking his cherry relished in every second of it. She was going to fuck this pretty young man silly and let him know that any time he needed to make up for a test, any time he needed to slack off in class, any time he missed a homework lesson...he could earn extra credit with his ass. She had no idea just why Ren was a bad student, but it didn’t matter so long as she could see him making the effort.

Ren’s head soon rolled back along the edge of the desk, shaking back and forth as his body started to quake in a growing pleasure. Kawakami released his cock so she could bring her hands to both of his nipples, squeezing and tweaking the sensitive buds as she slammed forward again and again. Her student was rapidly nearing his peak and she knew her own wouldn’t be far behind, and so the older woman simply let it all ride out with a smile on her face and a dominant, hungry tone in her voice.

“Here it comes, Ren…” She cooed, knowing that it could easily describe either one of them by that point. “When I finish up, I expect you to thank me, get dressed, and go home. Think about your grades tonight, and think about what you can do to impress me if you screw them up any further.”

“Y-Yes...Kawakami-sensei...t-thank you...so much…” Ren’s naked, quivering body continued to writhe, and every time he squirmed that tight hold he had on her cock made the older woman tremble all the more. When she gazed down to see the sight of his flopping, flapping member Kawakami was treated to witness his sudden orgasm, forced into him purely from her earlier groping and the steady fucking of his ass. As his cock began to squirt across his smooth, flat belly Ren started to whimper in desperate glee, his hands tightening on his teacher’s shoulders and a moaning sob escaping from the back of his throat. She couldn’t make out any of the words, but from the grip that was milking her member it was clear he was delighted.

It wasn’t long after that Kawakami returned the favor, and with one final thrust pressed her cock deep to the boy’s core, lodging it as hard and as fierce as she could manage inside his ass. As she gazed down at his cocktip still oozing a puddle of white onto his belly her own member started to unload, and the surplus she gave him was even larger than she had expected. The older woman gave her own cry as her cock was milked of its reward, flooding Ren’s tight teenage ass with her cream, surrounding her shaft in a happy, wet warmth. The steady drips of cum that escaped the seam of his ass on her cock was the only thing that filled the air in the moments after, yet Kawakami remained planted deep in her student’s rump, breathing heavy and shuddering, a drop of sweat falling from her nose down to the boy’s hairless chest below.

“T...That was...well done, Ren.” Kawakami finally murmured, and took a long, deep breath. She was a bit too raw and sensitive to pull free of Ren’s ass just yet, and so for the moment she simply relished the mess surrounding her member, the warm creampie coating her length that squished and churned by the spasms of his walls. She even let a hand stretch forward to press her fingers to the boy’s cheek, turning his face so they could catch each other in the eyes. “In fact...perhaps I could be convinced to give you some extra credit, if you would be willing to do some late night studies at my place.”

Ren swallowed nervously, his eyes tracking the older woman’s features, making note of the slowly growing, menacing smile on her face. He knew, if he accepted her offer that it would lead to a whole weekend of being Ms. Kawakami’s personal slut - her fucktoy, her cocksleeve, her hot teenage boy that she would drill and delight in for days on end. She was going to fuck him raw, and send him to school on Monday sore and exhausted.

But still...he did need to keep his grades up.

“I...I’d be happy to, Kawakami-sensei.” He nodded, and gave a full-body shudder as he felt that massive member stuffing his ass twitch. “Thank you for being such a kind and considerate teacher.”

She really was. Sadayo Kawakami was the sweetest teacher at Shujin, and she was always happy to help a student in need.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy futa on male fun! Hope you liked it!
> 
> Check me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) iffin' ya did.


End file.
